


I keep him safe, he saves me from going too far; My Stiles

by Emaisnialleraf



Series: Derek and Stiles growing together after season 6. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clumsy Stiles Stilinski, Derek Saves Stiles, M/M, OTP Feels, Protective Derek, Shopping Mall, True Love, Writing doodle, almost accident, except the stupid driver, no injury, not edited, parking-lot, stupid teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emaisnialleraf/pseuds/Emaisnialleraf
Summary: Derek isn't gonna let anyone or anything hurt his mate; Stiles is off limits.orAfter a day at the mall a car is going a little too fast through a stop sign, Derek isn't gonna watch silently.





	I keep him safe, he saves me from going too far; My Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another! I already had a couple pre-written, but the inspiration and love I have for this ship is keeping me sailing. I absolutely adore these one-shots and honestly until I hit writers block expect daily posts Wednesday through Sunday.
> 
> Once again I do not edit my work because if I read over it before I post it I will change too much and I don't want to do that.  
> This is part of my series and all these stories are in order time wise, but do not need to be read in order because they are random scenes that don't correspond enough to make a specific timeline.
> 
> Please enjoy, leave me feedback!  
> Thank you,  
> Ema.

Derek’s smile was something that Stiles would never get over, the way his cheeks lightened up and his eyes glowed made the teenager’s knees weak and heart heavy with admiration. There were nights where he swore he could stare at the man’s face for days upon weeks just memorizing the way the skin let loose and let off waves of happiness. That among many things was just one reason Stiles had fallen in love with the alpha from the moment they began speaking. Of course there were other things, the way the wolf loved him back, took care of him when he needed it, even offered to let Stiles stay at home all day while he used his own funds to make sure he was happy and enjoying life. The man was an angel and for some reason the man upstairs had given him specifically to the spaz-ridden, twitchy, awkward kid living in Beacon Hills. 

One of his favorite things, though. He was in love with Derek’s growls. The soft churning in his chest, even the purring that he refused to admit was real would replay over and over in the human’s head every time he heard a sound similar. Some nights, when he was feeling upset or depressive, he would simply walk into the livingroom where Derek was watching football, curl up on his chest, and let his ear rest against the skin as soft rumbles moved through the air. Those moments, aside from the sadness aching in Stiles’ chest, were probably the best moments of his existence, the days he felt like he truly did find the best person in the world to love. 

“Stiles?”  
His eyes snapped up, turning to see Derek stopped just a couple feet behind him with an eyebrow raised and hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. 

“Huh?”  
“You went kinda silent there, you okay?”  
“Oh, yeah. Yeah!”  
“Good, our turns this way, we parked over by the southend.”  
The wolf raised his hand in the clothing, basically shrugging in the direction of the mall doors just a couple stores away.

“Right.”  
He ran over, linking arms with the alpha before following his lead over to the doors. Derek simply smiled, removing his arm from the grip and wrapping it around his mate’s waist. He pulled him a little closer, placing a soft kiss over his beanie as he began to speak.

“Peter’s coming over for dinner tonight, since he missed the pack meeting a couple weeks ago.”  
“Speaking of, when are we going to discuss this move?”  
“When I find a place I like.”  
“What's wrong with the loft?”  
“It’s passed it’s time, another chapter we should close as we move on.”  
“Why don’t we just redecorate?”  
“The place i’m looking at is close to the restaurant you like with the curly fries.”  
“Really? I might have to reconsider then.”  
They both chuckled, stepping out of the mall doors and heading toward the crosswalk. 

“You really need to try their other options, I swear that restaurant-” The teen was cut off, foot taking a step off the curb only to turn and notice the bright red sports car speeding directly in their direction. He let out a string of curses, going to run backward when a hand dug into his shoulder and harshly yanked him back out of the way. He almost fell to the ground, feet tripping over each other as Derek reached down and caught him just before hitting the cement. Stiles let out a deep breath, shooting his gaze toward the car only to notice it stopped in a parking lane just a couple feet away. 

“You’d think they’d go the limit and stop at a stop sign! What were they thinking?”  
He fixed his sleeves, turning to Derek to thank him when he noticed the man was gone, looking around he did a little spin before seeing the familiar leather jacket heading in the direction of the vehicle. 

“Oh shit!”  
Ignoring the people around them he quickly took off in a jog, running toward the older man and attempting to calm him down. Before he could speak he heard the first words, Derek’s growling already forming and flooding his ears from across the sidewalk. 

 

“The hell were you thinking?”  
The man stomped over quickly, ready to rip this teenagers head clear off his shoulders for almost hitting his mate just a few seconds ago. 

“Excuse me?”

The twenty-year old stepped out of his car, stepping intimidatingly toward the wolf while slipping off his sunglasses. 

“There was a stop sign, why the hell didn’t you stop?”  
“Should’ve paid attention man, not my fault that kid didn’t see me coming.”  
“Not your fault? You almost ran him over!”  
“Listen dude, next time get out of the way. Honestly, if you wanna take this in another direction I would think twice.”  
“Oh trust me i’m thinking about it twice, otherwise your neck would be ripped apart by my teeth.”  
“Is that how you wanna go?”  
Derek heard the running behind him, Stiles coming to a stop as he lifted a hand and pointed toward his Camaro. 

“Stiles go wait by the car.”  
“Derek-”  
“Go.”  
The teen sighed, and Derek could feel the glare at his back, but his rage was growing every second the man in front of him refused to back down.

“Threaten me again and I’ll-”  
Derek lost his patience as the kid was within his space, eyes threatening to flash red as a fist raised and knocked the kid on the side of the jaw. 

He immediately stepped forward again, staring down at the body laying by his feet with fury swimming through his veins. 

“Cody!” 

The passenger of the car immediately ran over, going to throw a swing when Derek sidestepped, grabbing the back of his elbow as he fell forward and threw him harshly back against the wall. 

“You ever attempt to hurt my boyfriend again I will tear you apart.”  
His voice was scarily calm, Cody, as mentioned, beginning to stand and wipe the side of his face with a painted on look of rage. 

“As soon as I kick your ass, i’m going to your boyfriend and i’m gonna show him what a real man can do. I’m gonna throw him in my backseat and make you watch as I make that pretty mouth-”  
Derek let his eyes turn red, running forward and grab the man by his neck. He dragged him over to the side of the building, slamming him painfully against the brick and swinging a fist over and over until the satisfying crunch of bone filled his ears. The blood pouring down his fist still locked in the t-shirt in front of him rose a sense of pride in his chest as the guy tried swinging back. 

 

Stiles puffed out a sigh, tapping his foot harshly against the ground as he sat on the trunk of Derek’s car. He just wanted to go home and watch a movie but no, Derek had to kill a dude just outside of the shopping mall where Stiles shops all the time. 

He watched the werewolf with wide-eyes, the alpha slamming his fist across the man’s face repeatedly as people began to crowd and attempt to pull him off. When Derek finally let the guy go people rushed to his side, Stiles laughing at the fact that the man felt nothing of what Derek could have done. From the looks of it he had a broken nose and a bit of blood coming from his mouth, something his pack gets on a daily basis. 

The wolf had wiped his hands clean on the friends t-shirt who was still standing to the side with shock and worry written all over his face. He watched Derek with shock before looking down at his shirt and cringing at the blood stains. Derek must have said something because he immediately nodded, looking down at the ground as Derek headed toward the car while fishing his keys out of his pocket. When getting to the vehicle his regripped the keys, digging the metal into the very nicely done paint job and scraping the paint away all the way down the side until he ran off the edge. Before walking away, he also left a small dent in the door before looking up and locating his gaze on the teen by his car. He quickly walked toward the curb, looking both ways before making his way across the street. 

 

“Ready to go?”  
“Dude! You might be on youtube!”  
“Shut-up, it wasn’t that bad.”  
He lifted his hands up to pull his boyfriend off the car, lowering him to the ground before hitting the unlock button and opening his door. Stiles quickly ran to his own side, opening the door and sliding into his seat before smiling at Derek and shaking his head. 

“They don’t know that, god, you’re so hot when you're angry. Just not when it’s at me.”

“I surprisingly find it hard to be mad at you, annoyed is the word I would use more often.”  
Stiles let his head fall against the seat, biting his tongue as the car roared on and the radio began to play. Shifting into reverse Derek looked out the window, scoffing at the crowd around the boy as an officer showed up and began running down the street. As they drove away he noticed another cop facing toward the unharmed kid, walking away as the kid shook his head back and walked toward the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> I try to incorporate as much personality into this as possible; loving the characters and the scenarios I put them in (most of the time) I don't want to make them say or do things that are different than how the characters would act on the show. Feel free to give me ideas on how I could make a character more realistic, I need honesty so I'm not changing anything major or making someone into how their not suppose to be.
> 
> I also wanted to make sure it is understood with the title; basically I tried to get across that Stiles waiting by the car kept Derek from actually causing that man any actual harm. A simple nose break after a serious threat would have resulted in more than a little blood if Stiles wasn't there to remind him. Or so I feel.
> 
> And lastly! Please let me know if the POV changes confused anyone. I tried to limit it but for this scene I enjoyed seeing their thoughts and ideas from both perspectives. Don't be afraid to tell me if you just want one POV or simply just one or two changes.
> 
> Thanks! I hope you enjoyed.  
> Ema.


End file.
